


Bratty

by thesaltydragon, UnfortunatelySux



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Choking, Dom Jeremy, M/M, Sebs fault, Smut, blame seb, michael’s a brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 04:05:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14887295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesaltydragon/pseuds/thesaltydragon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfortunatelySux/pseuds/UnfortunatelySux
Summary: Jeremy gets frustrated when Michael won’t listen. Requested by twinou on tumblr.





	Bratty

Michael hummed to himself as he stretched out across the floor of the bedroom, neck craned awkwardly to see the TV. His fingers worked the buttons on his controller deftly, not a second of hesitation in his movements.

Jeremy had lost the last round of rock-paper-scissors to decide who got to pick the next game. Michael had chosen a single-player. Jeremy didn’t mind though; it gave him the chance to watch his boyfriend’s fingers work. “You’re pretty quick at this, huh?” he quipped. 

“Mhm,” Michael hummed. “Good with my hands.”

“I’ll say,” Jeremy murmured lowly, crawling toward Michael. “Care to demonstrate in a different area of expertise?”

“Care to tell me which area you mean?” He already knew.

“The below the belt area.”

Michael laughed, glancing up at Jeremy. “Nice.”

“Sound like your kinda thing?” Jeremy was smiling. 

Michael bit his lip, gaze once again locked on the screen. “Maybe?”

“Then you gotta give me your full attention, buddy.” Jeremy snapped his fingers. 

Michael shrugged. “Do I?”

“Uh, _yes?_ ” Jeremy said, a little confused. 

Michael smirked. “Get my attention then?”

“Seriously?”

Michael didn't look away from the screen. “Seriously.”

“Jesus christ. Fine.” Jeremy stood up and took his shirt off, throwing it at Michael. “Hm?”

Michael tossed it to the side boredly.

“Excuse you! Pay attention to me!” Jeremy kicked the shirt back over towards Michael. 

Michael's façade cracked slightly as his eyes drifted over to Jeremy. “Give me a reason to pay attention!”

“I’m shirtless and I’m your boyfriend!”

“Be better! Kiss me already, damn! I demand to be serviced!”

“Not with that attitude!”

Michael huffed. “Fine,” he tossed the controller aside, sitting up. “You have any attention.”

“Your full attention?”

Michael pouted. “Yes.”

“Good.” Jeremy swooped down for a quick kiss before settling on his knees in front of Michael. “You still need a lesson in obedience though.”

Michael gulped, smiling innocently. “Oh?”

Jeremy put a finger under Michael’s chin and tilted his head just right. “Don’t act all angelic, Mikey. You teased me. You’ve been naughty.”

Michael bit back a smirk. “Gonna punish me?”

“Probably. No talking back.” Jeremy kissed him hard. 

Michael grunted in surprise, pressing back just as hard. He hand moved up to Jeremy's side, pressing into his flushed skin.

Jeremy grabbed Michael’s hand and pried it away in a silent command not to touch him. 

Michael huffed, but didn't move to touch him again.

Jeremy pushed Michael’s lips apart, biting his lower lip hard, but not enough to break the skin. 

Moaning, Michael pressed forward more, encouraging Jeremy to continue. 

Jeremy let go of Michael’s lip and swiped his tongue over it to soothe the pain, groaning against the kiss. 

Michael sighed into it, letting Jeremy take the lead. He didn't notice when his hands crawled up to rest on Jeremy's sides once again.

Jeremy ripped himself away from Michael. “Don’t fucking touch me, Michael.” He moved his boyfriend’s hands away again. “Do I make myself clear?”

Michael blinked, a small shudder wracking his body. “Y-Yes sir,” he mumbled.

“Good.” Jeremy went right back in for a kiss, but pulled him close this time. As their bodies became flush together, he smugly grinded his hips against Michael’s. 

Michael whined softly, his fingers twitching at his sides.

Jeremy went back to harshly kissing Michael, occasionally grinding his hips down into his. 

Michael groaned, muttering against Jeremy's lips. “Jere, please.”

“Oh, _now_ you want to be good?” Jeremy grumbled. He pulled Michael’s hair. 

Michael moaned, panting softly. He didn't respond.

“I asked you a question, Mikey,” Jeremy purred. 

Michael whimpered quietly. “M-Maybe.”

“Just maybe?” Jeremy rolled his hips again. 

Michael moaned louder. “Jeremy, please,” he whined. 

“Mm,” Jeremy hummed. “Not sure you really want it.”

Michael scoffed, face fixed in a pout. “Jeremy, please!” 

“Now you just sound whiny,” Jeremy complained. 

Michael scoffed, grabbing Jeremy's shoulder and pulling him back down into another kiss, knowing that he would get his boyfriend riled up by breaking the rules and touching him without permission.

Jeremy pushed Michael off, but only after savoring the kiss. He held his boyfriend’s arms down, pinning him on his back. “I had one rule, didn’t I?” 

Michael gaped up at him in surprise, tugging at his wrists a bit. After a second he smirked. “What are you gonna do about it?”

“Are you talking back to me, Michael?” Jeremy’s voice was low and gravely. He wished it always sounded like that. 

Michael's hips bucked up into Jeremy's. “What if I am?” Michael loved seeing how far he could wind Jeremy up.

Jeremy brought his knee up to press Michael’s hips down. “Brats get punished until they learn to behave,” he growled. 

Michael gulped, staring up at Jeremy with bright eyes. “Oh?”

“Don’t act like you don’t know. You know the rules.” Jeremy pressed his knee down harder. 

Michael gasped, his head falling back against the floor. “J-Jere,” he breathed. “G-Gonna have to remind me, I guess.”

“God. Incompetent.” Jeremy grinded his knee down. “Don’t touch me, don’t talk back, and don’t disobey.”

Michael groaned softly. “Yes s-sir, got it,” he managed to stutter out.

“Good.” Jeremy picked his knee up slightly. “Let’s try this again.” He leaned down to kiss him harshly. 

Michael sighed into the kiss, opening his mouth up under Jeremy's to allow him to do whatever he wanted.

Instantly, Jeremy’s teeth were on Michael’s lip, tugging it hard. When he’d had enough, he again swiped his tongue over the skin, finally pushing it past Michael’s own teeth. 

Michael mewled, body pliant beneath Jeremy's. God, he loved it when he was dominant.

Jeremy was glad Michael was finally following his rules. He removed his knee completely and replaced it with his hand. 

Michael groaned again, breath hitching in his throat.

Jeremy barely pulled away to speak. “You’re wearing too much.”

Michael hummed back, his arms limp. “D-Do you want me to or?”

Jeremy peeled off of him and crossed his arms. “Everyone could do with a striptease every now and then. Make a show of it.”

Michael quirked an eyebrow, sitting up. “Dinner and a show, hm?”

“I’m feeling greedy tonight, babe.”

Michael laughed, carefully tugging his shirt up, making sure to go slower than necessary. “Just tonight?”

“Is that backtalk?”

“No!” Michael was quick to dismiss it. “Just flirting,” he grinned, winking at Jeremy as he unbuttoned his pants. 

“Mm,” Jeremy hummed approvingly. “Go on.” He kept his eyes on Michael’s hands. 

Michael continued, sliding his jeans down his legs until they were off, tossing them aside. He pretended he wasn't embarrassed about it. 

Jeremy kept his soft smile. He loved every inch of Michael, every movement he made. “Good job, babe,” he praised. 

Michael hummed happily, leaning down close to Jeremy's face. “Can I kiss you?”

Jeremy’s smile widened. “Of course.”

Michael gave him a sweet smile before leaning down to connect their lips, his fingers hesitating at the waistband of Jeremy's pants. “Can I?” He asked, pulling away from the kiss temporarily.

Jeremy nodded. “Go ahead.”

Michael tugged Jeremy's pants down, discarding them where his clothes were. He pressed back up into the kiss once again.

Jeremy cupped his hand on Michael’s cheek, smiling against his lips. Finally, things were going his way. 

Michael breathed out a sigh into the kiss, his fingers toying with the elastic of Jeremy's boxers.

Jeremy bucked his hips a little to encourage Michael. 

Michael took it as permission to tug his boxers off, breaking the kiss to shift down Jeremy's body. “Weren't you supposed to punish me?”

Jeremy hummed. “It’ll come.”

Michael gulped, lowering down closer to Jeremy's lap. He looked up at his boyfriend in question.

“Like what you see?” Jeremy asked smugly. 

Michael smirked, nodding. “Yes.” he bit his lip. “Can I?”

“Of course.”

Michael happily shifted, licking a stripe up the side of Jeremy's dick. He looked up at him, pressing a kiss to the tip.

Jeremy shuddered. He grinned down at Michael. “I love you,” he said to encourage him. 

Michael took Jeremiah into his mouth, just a little. He teased him with his tongue.

“M-Michael, you’re such a tease,” Jeremy whispered. 

Michael hummed in agreement, sinking down a few centimeters more.

Jeremy groaned. He sunk his fingers into Michael’s hair, knowing how much he liked it. 

Michael moaned softly in approval, bobbing up and down, taking more every time.

Jeremy occasionally tugged at Michael’s hair, moaning himself. 

It didn't take long for Michael to take all of Jeremy, swallowing around him. 

Jeremy moaned loudly. “Fuck, Mikey, I never know how you do that without g-gagging.”

Michael hummed around him.

Jeremy’s eyes fluttered closed. “Damn.”

Michael once again started bobbing his head, hollowing his cheeks and letting his eyes fall closed in concentration.

Jeremy kept moaning, making sure Michael heard him. “J-Jesus, feels so good.” He locked his eyes on Michael’s face. 

Michael's eyes cracked open, looking up to meet Jeremy's gaze. He winked at him, getting his tongue involved again.

Jeremy’s hips automatically bucked upwards. He felt like he’d be close soon.

Michael swallowed around him again but then pulled off, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. 

Jeremy stared at him. “A-Are you done?” He couldn’t be; he still had work to do. Jeremy hadn’t finished. 

Michael quirked an eyebrow. “Are you gonna fuck me?”

“I _might_.”

“Might?”

“I won’t if you keep up this attitude.”

Michael whined, pouting at Jeremy. 

“That attitude right there.”

Michael pouted for a second longer before giving in. “Please?” He asked, face innocent.

“Please fuck you?”

Michael nodded. “Please fuck me, sir?”

“Is that the best you can do?” Jeremy put on a disinterested expression. 

Michael whimpered. “Please, sir. Please fuck me? I'm yours to use, sir, please. Please use me.”

Jeremy pulled their bodies flush. “Adorable. Of course I’ll use you.”

Michael gulped, eyes hooded. “Th-Thank you, sir.”

Jeremy smiled softly, caressing Michael’s cheek. “I think you’ve waited long enough. Have you learned your lesson?”

“Yes sir.”

Jeremy’s lips collided with Michael’s sweetly. “I’m proud of you, Mikey.”

Michael's eyes fell closed, instantly pressing back into the kiss. He just wanted to get down to business.

Jeremy kept the kiss soft and rewarding, his hand trailing up to rid Michael of his boxers once and for all. 

Michael complied, helping Jeremy strip him down the rest of the way. 

Kissing down Michael’s jaw, Jeremy moved his hand to where it ghosted Michael’s newly exposed flesh. His fingers barely danced over it. 

Michael whimpered again, restraining himself from bucking his hips. He panted softly, tilting his head to give Jeremy better access to his skin.

Jeremy sucked a dark patch on Michael’s neck, stroking him a few times before tugging on his hips to get him to turn around. He applied a generous amount of lube to his fingers in an expert speed. 

Michael did as Jeremy wanted, looking back at him as he waited for him the get things going properly 

Jeremy tugged him a little closer and pushed in a finger. “I’m glad you decided to cooperate,” he purred. “You’re so beautiful like this.”

Michael shuddered, breathing out a soft moan.

Jeremy kissed the back of Michael’s neck as he worked him. 

Michael's eyes fell closed, his body pressing back into Jeremy's hand on its own. A steady stream of small noises came from Michael's lips. 

Jeremy worked in another finger, crooking them. He grinned to himself. “You’re doing well, baby.” He knew Michael liked praise every now and then. 

Michael gasped, whining loudly. 

Jeremy gave him a kiss for his efforts, finishing his preparation hastily. He’d managed to slip a condom on while he worked Michael, and pulled his fingers out slowly. He leaned down to Michael’s ear. “I’m gonna use you now,” he growled lowly. 

Michael gulped. “P-Please.”

Lining himself up, Jeremy pushed in, moaning lewdly at the feeling. 

Michael bit back a moan, pressing back into Jeremy. “ _Fuck_.”

Jeremy pushed the rest of the way in. He grunted. “You’re so tight,” he mumbled. 

Michael shuddered, a small whimper escaping him. 

Jeremy revelled in the sounds Michael made, starting a harshly slow rhythm with him. 

“Jeremy,” Michael pleaded. “F-Faster.”

“You’d like that, huh?”

Michael whimpered. “Please,” he mewled.

“Okay. But not because you asked.” Jeremy sped up, holding back a pathetic whine of his own. 

Michael moaned, any thoughts of going against Jeremy's word long gone.

Jeremy soon built up the speed and energy he liked best; rough but not dehumanizing. He moved in and out with the inward intention of pleasing them both, but the outward appearance of only using Michael to please himself. 

Michael's lewd sounds didn't cease, instead growing longer and breathier as he grew closer and closer to his end.

Jeremy felt Michael tense around him, and he knew he was close. “Done already?” he teased, meeting the edge of his own climax as well. 

Michael didn't respond, too caught up in the feeling. “Jeremy,” he breathed. “I’m cl-ose.” he groaned. “I love you.”

Jeremy moaned obscenely. “I suppose you can let it go,” he said passively, holding in his own release. 

Michael gasped as he came, his body tensing and his eyes squeezing shut. 

Jeremy kept his rhythm going, feeling Michael tighten. He waited so it seemed like he only cared about achieving his own end. 

Michael moaned as Jeremy continued, pressing back into him to encourage him close to his end as well. 

Michael helping was an unexpected factor, and Jeremy had no warning before he came as well, moaning loudly. 

Michael whimpered, still moving his body through Jeremy's climax. “Fuck,” he breathed.

“Shit, Mikey,” Jeremy whispered. He pulled out after a few moments. “I love you so much.”

Michael finally flipped around, shuffling closer to press himself onto Jeremy's side. “I love you too,” he hummed. “I made a mess on the floor.”

“I know. I’ll get it up later. Wanna get cleaned?” Jeremy pressed soft kisses on Michael’s cheek. 

Michael nodded. “Preferably yes.”

Jeremy smiled and pulled himself away to grab his box of tissues. “I’m glad you learned your lesson.”


End file.
